


Nightmare

by inukag123



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:55:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29176029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inukag123/pseuds/inukag123
Summary: Marinette literally came from an alternate timeline where her most trusted partner annihilated all of humanity. She also watched her alternate self‘s body disintegrate into dust. I’d like to think that this isn’t an experience that she could easily shrug off.
Comments: 5
Kudos: 95





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Blame this time goes to Yannasketches, at tumblr haha. Go read her comic, of the same title, it's amazing!!!  
> post/642068490537336832/nightmare

_'Chat,'  
_

_It was getting harder to breathe, her chest was slowly turning to stone-  
_

_Ladybug could feel the tears pouring down her face as her petrified and cracked hand reached for-  
_

_'Chat Noir!'  
_

_Chat Blanc's eyes raised from the glowing ball of blue-white energy in his hand, calm and cool and hard like she had never seen him before.  
_

_She could no longer sob, she could no longer breathe, she could feel the stone climb her throat as she lost the ability to speak, as tears blurred her vision and spilled over her slowly hardening cheeks.  
_

_A gasp, like the last of her breath, the last she would ever breathe, towards the uncaring eyes that pierced her heart-  
_

_The energy in his hand growing ever larger, like it could swallow the world-  
_

_'Chat-!'  
_

_Her vision faded, as the stone overtook her, leaving nothing but a statue, still wet with tears that she could no longer feel.  
_

_It faded, seeing Chat Blanc's fade to a white, blinding silhouette, searing white on searing white-_

Marinette gasped, like she was bursting from beneath choking water.

Her eyes snapped open, but did not immediately come into focus, like she was still blinded by the silhouette of her companion, her partner,-

Tears were running down her cheeks, and she couldn't quite seem to catch her breath as she struggled to orienate herself. 

Her hands were-

Bare, as she rubbed at her face, so she was indeed Marinette, not Ladybug, but-

Afterimages filled her vision, and at a movement at the corner of her eye she looked up-

'Chat,' she blinked once again, 'Noir?'

The figure twitched, but as he came into focus, it wasn't him at all, it was-

'Marinette?' Adrien said, in a hushed, but concerned tone. 'What did you call me?'

She rubbed her face again, and his image sharpened, the images of Chat Blanc fading into the soft hair and dark shirt of Adrien Agreste.

Marinette struggled to pull herself together, the memories of the movie night and the body heat of Alya sleeping next to her with Nino on the plush couch of Marinette's lounge room grounding her. 

It was dark, a stark contrast to the blinding white of her dream, the only light coming from the TV that she couldn't care to look at. 

It illuminated the room just enough, and Marinette found her eyes turning back to Adrien, who looked on with concern. 

'Adrien?' She rubbed at her face again, trying and failing to stop the tears that continued to fall. 'I'm sorry, I,' she pushed her hair out of her face. 'I had a dream...'

'You're, crying,' Adrien said, leaning forward, closer to her from his side of the couch.

'I had a nightmare,' she felt herself flushing, feeling both the embarrassment and the shame rushing suddenly at the honesty. She was shrinking in on herself, she was sure.

'About Chat Noir?' Adrien shuffled himself closer, unheeding of the closeness. 

'..kinda,' Marinette murmured, still rubbing at the tears that refused to stop. 

Adrien looked at her for a long moment, before, 'For what it's worth, Marinette,' he took a breath, the worry stark on his face. 'I'm sure that Chat Noir would never hurt you. Not ever.'

Marinette took a shaky breath. 'I-I know,' but the image of Chat Blanc was not budging. 'I-I just, I,' the corners of her mouth were pulling down, she was struggling to keep herself together. 

'Do you want to talk about it?' Adrien asked, as close as he dared without touching her. 'I-if you want.'

Another hot tear slid down her face. 'I-, I mean, what if, he get's,' another tear, the word was struggling to escape, 'a-akumatised?' she managed in the tiniest voice. 'What if he didn't mean to, b-but he lost control?'

Adrien's face darkened, his eyes dropping to his lap, but hardly a moment passed before he was staring straight back into hers. 'That wouldn't happen. He wouldn't let himself lose control like that. He knows the powers he weilds.'

'Y-you can't know that,' Marinette sniffled, her brain filling with images once again, and a sob escaped her. 'You can't.'

He let out a breath. 'You're right, I can't. But I'll bet that he would tell you that himself, if he were here. Besides, he has Ladybug to keep him in check, just like he keeps Ladybug-are you alright?' He cut himself off, as Marinette let out another sob, her face burying into her hands. 

A few shaky breaths, ones that rattled her shoulders and shook her chest.   
'Th-that's a lot of pressure on Ladybug, th-though,' Marinette managed through her fingers. 

Adrien rested a careful hand on her shoulder. 'That's why she has Chat, they balance each other out that way. They look after each other. Right?'

She found herself leaning into the touch, his proximity had her leaning against his shoulder in only a fraction of an inch. 'R-right, but,'

'But?' 

'It-it's all so much,' Marinette was still shaking, her shoulders tight against her. 'I-, just can't, seem,' she hiccoughed, 'to stop crying, I-I'm so sorry,'

'It's alright,' he cooed, his hand transferring to her other shoulder to wrap her a little closer. 'Chat Noir is fine. He would be worried about you, I'm sure. Don't beat yourself up over that cat.' 

Her heart was still racing. 'S-sorry,' she whispered, rubbing at her face once again. 'I-I don't want anyone to see this, least of all you.'

'Nightmares happen, don't worry about it.' He rested his chin on top of her head, and ignored the slight pooling dampness on the front of his shirt. 'I'm here for you, Marinette.'

'Th-thanks, Adrien.'

**Author's Note:**

> Eh heh, sorry, I'm not great at doing PTSD styled trauma justice. The comic is amazing though, and I hope it comes across well!


End file.
